Nail polish is a popular nail adornment. Traditional nail polish is brushed onto a fingernail in a liquid form. More recently, advancements to the art have been made by the instant inventor, whereby nail polish is applied as a dry nail polish appliqué obviating the need for a liquid polish and avoiding the disadvantages associated with applying a liquid product. Dry nail polish appliqués are comprised of liquid nail enamel that is applied to a substrate. Before the enamel is fully dried—it is sealed in a protective package to prevent complete drying. The enamel thus fully cures on a fingernail once applied thereto—similarly to the manner in which conventional nail polish cures.
Nail polish, both thy and liquid, come in various colors, textures and styles One problem associated with many of the common nail polish styles is that once applied to a fingernail, the natural color of the nail bed shows through the nail polish layer. As a result, the color of the nail polish is diminished, and it is not as lustrous as possible. In order to completely neutralize the effect of the underlying nail color, one would need to apply more than one layer—and sometimes several—in order to achieve a desired effect. With liquid nail polish, one would need to wait for each coat to dry completely before applying another.